How it came to this
by littlelovegood
Summary: A story of how a Malfoy and Weasley fell in love. This is my first Fanfic, and i'm really not sure about it, so let me know? Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1...**

His hand slowly reached for her face, she shivered despite his warm touch. How did it come to this?

Ever since first year, Rose and Scorpius had done nothing but argue; in fact, the years of disagreement, began on the Hogwarts Express.

_The carriage door flew open, the boy standing in the door way was rather short in comparison to his tall, caramel skinned friend. His smile disappeared as he peered into the compartment, noticing it was occupied._

"_Just go in Malfoy, everywhere else is full." The tall boy was young, probably in his first year, and was growing impatient._

"_Eugh, Zabini, you honestly don't expect me to sit with - a Potter - do you?" sneered the smaller of the two, emphasizing the name._

"_What makes you so sure we want you to sit with us anyway?" replied the girl in the corner. The entrance of the two boys interrupted her train of thought, which left her quite irritated. "So if you don't mind, shut the door on your way out, will you?"_

"_Oh look Zabini, pasty skin, pretentious and ginger, obviously a Weasley." Both boys sniggered, looking very proud of themselves. He leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest._

_The girl rose from her seat to lean against the window and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow and an evil smile took over her angelic face. She mimicked his stance._

"_Oh look Albus, too proud, arrogant and playboy blonde, obviously a Malfoy." She glanced at her cousin, who stifled a laugh._

_The Malfoy boy dropped his smile, and he made for his wand, but was seconds too late. The Weasley girl hit him with the 'aquamenti charm.' The water that erupted from her wand hit him with such force that he was sent flying into the opposite carriage._

"_Scorpius, Scorpius, are you alright?" Zabini followed his friend's body, and went to help him up._

"_Nice one Rose, but in future let me handle it." Albus was beaming at his red haired cousin as she crossed the compartment and shut the door. _

"_Rose Weasley can handle herself, I do not require protection from my cousin, even if he is my best friend." She smiled sweetly and returned to her seat._

_Rose's attention was caught by the passing countryside, she regained her train of thought and continued to stare thoughtfully out of the window._

It was September 1st; Hermione Granger-Weasley was kissing her children goodbye, and doing her last minute checks. Ron Weasley was sulking, he had the tendency to overreact, and in this case he definitely was. Ron had been sulking since Rose and Hugo had received their owls from Hogwarts.

Rose was returning to her seventh year of education. Ron and Hermione were both so proud when Rose babbled about being head girl. Attached to Rose's letter was a note addressed to 'Mr and Mrs Weasley.'

"_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your daughter has been chosen to act as head girl during her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I presume you are both very proud of Miss Weasley, and we are delighted to have her assistance._

_As head mistress, it is my duty to inform you that there will also be a head boy. The heads will share a private common room, where they can discuss school matters in peace. The common room consists of two separate dormitories, one bathroom and one sitting area, in which the students will be expected to work cooperatively. _

_Once again we are thankful to have your daughter as a student at our school, and look forward to her return on the 1__st__ of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Head Mistress."_

When Hermione read the letter, she simply accepted that her daughter was responsible and trustworthy; Ron on the other hand went ballistic. His ears started turning pink and his face grew red, Rose was sure she saw steam leave his ears. After hours of stubbornness, and firm words from his wife, Ronald accepted that Rose would return to Hogwarts, study for her seventh year, and share a private common room with a boy. Although he accepted it, he was not particularly happy about it.

"No daughter of mine will be sharing a room with a boy, I simply won't allo... OUCH, BLOODY HELL 'ERMIONE!" And that was the end of that conversation.

Rose kissed her father goodbye, ignoring his mumbling, and boarded the train with her younger brother, Hugo. Rose and Hugo walked down the aisles until they came to a crowded compartment, full of people arguing and sharing stories of their summer. Rose pulled open the door and the two were greeted quickly and loudly with hugs, kisses, screams and general waves.

"Hi Rose, hey Hugo."

"Rosie"

"Hey, Hugh"

"We missed you"

"I can't believe you made head girl"

"Did you hear about Uncle George?"

Rose's family was huge, she was greeted like this all the time, though she never got used to it. Rose enjoyed having a big family; it meant she was never really alone. Rose said her hello's and caught up with her family quickly.

The Weasley-Potter family was huge. Ron and Hermione had been best friends with Harry ever since their first year. Ron and Hermione often fought, but eventually grew to love one another, leading to the birth of Rose and then Hugo. Harry married Ron's younger sister, Ginny, thus James, Albus and Lily were born. Fleur had married Ron's older brother Bill before the second wizard world war; after the war, Victorie was born, followed by Dominique and then Louis. Another brother of Ron's, George, married Angelina, and named his first born after his late twin, Fred. After Fred, Roxanne was born. The last married brother Percy had two children to his wife Audrey; Molly and Lucy. The last brother, Charlie, did not marry; he said he "wouldn't be tied down."

Rose's cousins all varied in age, she actually made a list to remind herself...

Victorie is the oldest.

Then two years later Dominique was born.

Then Louis and Molly are the same age, born another two years later.

Fred and James were born the year after.

And the following year Rose and Albus were born.

The youngest four are Lily, Lucy, Roxanne and Hugo, who were born two years after.

Rose said her goodbyes, and told her family she was going to find out who was head boy, she left to the same noise as when she entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

**Rose's POV.**

Wow my family are loud, and I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I made my way down the now clear aisles; everyone had settled into their seats and were probably waiting for the food trolley. I reached the compartment at the front of the train and my heart jumped to my throat.

"You've got to be kidding me." Did I say that out loud? Obviously you said it out loud Rose, he heard you. Now he's staring. Oh god let this be a mistake. I took a breath and opened the carriage door.

"Weasley, please tell me you're not..." his eyes fell to my Head Girl badge as realisation sunk in. He sighed.

"You know, I'm not happy about this either Malfoy." Oh great, that sounded matter-of-factly. Here he goes again.

"Ah Weasel, you can't pretend you're not excited" he smirked, "any girl in school would be dying to take your place."

I shot him a dirty look, "most girls in school have been to your bed Malfoy and from what I hear, they don't plan on returning." Obnoxious git.

"My bedroom maybe, but never my bed, that spot's saved for you Weasley." I think he realised what he said, and automatically regretted it, he blushed and looked away.

"Oh am I hearing this right? The Marvellous Malfoy still holds his virtues, can this be true?" I tried my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

He looked down and his face flushed pink, "drop it alright?" He almost looked embarrassed.

Aww, I've never seen him like this before, I started to feel guilty. WAIT! I felt sympathy for Scorpious Malfoy? No, that can't be right, can it? We sat the rest of the journey in silence, taking turns on patrols.

**Scorpious' POV.**

Great, I've been sitting in this bloody compartment for half an hour now, and I'm getting bored. I could be sitting with Zabini and the other Slytherin's right now, but no I'm sitting on my own, waiting to find out who the hell I'll be sharing a room with for the next year. She better not be boring, dull or a know-it-all.

"You've got to be kidding me." I spotted her through the window and had to hold back a snide comment. Surely she wasn't head girl. What am I saying? Of course she was going to be head girl, she's a pompous goodie-two-shoes, and as much as I hate to admit it, she was annoyingly intelligent.

She hovered outside for a few seconds and then opened the door.

"Weasley, please tell me you're not..." I said with a glimmer of hope. My eyes searched for her head girl badge, I let out an involuntary sign when I found it.

"You know, I'm not happy about this either Malfoy." She talks too matter-of-factly; she acts like a professor talking to a dim student. I am not dim!

"Ah Weasel, you can't pretend you're not excited" I smirked, "any girl in school would be dying to take your place." This was kind of true; I was popular around school, especially with the girls. Rose often preferred to call me a slut, but whatever.

She gave me that look she always gives before starting an argument, "most girls in school have been to your bed Malfoy and from what I hear, and they don't plan on returning." Bitch.

"My bedroom maybe, but never my bed, that spot's saved for you Weasley." Oh what did I say that for, she knows I was kidding about her; please tell me I didn't just admit to being a virgin. She's smiling, she's laughing, oh no. Why must I blush? Here we go.

"Oh am I hearing this right? The Marvellous Malfoy still holds his virtues, can this be true?" she was trying not to laugh, but it wasn't working. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I focused on the floor rather than her; I couldn't look her in the eye.

She's still laughing, "Drop it alright?" I practically whispered it, I didn't think it would work, but she sat down and didn't speak for the rest of the journey. I stood up and done patrols, half an hour after I returned, she stood up and took duty.

It's not the fact I'm a virgin, I don't mind that. Not to be obnoxious or anything, but I could change that in a heartbeat if I wanted to. It's just, I don't want HER to know that, although I'm not sure why.

The silence is usually comfortable, but this time it was just plain awkward. I noticed her glancing at me, in all honesty I only noticed because I kept glancing at her. I didn't know what to say, or if I should say anything at all. Before we knew it, it had grown quite dark outside and the train was nearing Hogsmeade station. It was the Head Boy and Girl's duty to ensure the first years find Hagrid.

"Firs' years follow me!" the half-giant nitwit, was heard everywhere. He greeted Weasley with a gentle hug and a congratulations, he mumbled something to me and nodded his head, I replied with "yeah, thanks, I guess."

After we put the first years on the boat we headed to our own carriage pulled by thestrals. I know she couldn't see them, but Weasley was aware of their presence. I could see them, but I didn't plan on telling her that. You see I witnessed my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy's death. Admittedly I should have been slightly more upset when he passed away, but we never seen eye to eye. Although I know he was wrong, I still didn't believe he deserved to die in so much pain. A lot of people said it was karma; even father seemed slightly un-phased by his loss.

We pulled up at the school, and were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, how are you both? A good journey I presume? We can talk later, but first we must hurry to the sorting ceremony, we are running terribly late." With that she left, quickly towards the great hall.

The Sorting was as long and boring as usual, and was often interrupted by rumbling stomachs, my own included. After the meal, everyone was full and began heading to their dormitories. Weasley and I followed McGonagall to what seemed like a dead end. She tapped the tapestry with her wand and it rolled up in front of us, revealing the entrance the common room.

"I trust you understand the rules and expectations, if you are in doubt, you are most probably not supposed to do it, Mr. Malfoy" oh great another lecture. She smiled sweetly to HER and then scowled at me.

"Your privileges can be stripped, should you misbehave. You both have the authority to add or minus house points and also give detentions, providing your reasons are eligible." And surprise, surprise, she looked at me again. McGonagall explained we do not have a password, but our wands are keys to the dormitories, and only our wands. She also stressed that only we were allowed to enter the common room, and one guest per Head could keep us company.

She walked away and shouted over her shoulder, "remember to keep your hands to yourself" she held a stern look on her face and we both under stood what she meant. We walked into the common room blushing, Weasley slightly ahead of me.

The common room was, well, bright. Being a Slytherin I was used to the dark dungeon, but the room was full of windows, with views of the lake and the mountains and also of Hogsmeade. I continued to look around; I went off to bathroom and noticed there is a sink with two shelves at either side, one painted purple and the other painted red. I headed to the room labelled 'HEAD BOY' the inside of the room was decorated in red and beige. Red is my favourite colour, but how did they know that? All the furniture was a wooden beige colour, and honestly, I quite liked. I decided it had been quiet long enough, so I went to find Weasley and, make up, after what had happened on the train.

I crossed the room that was decorated in cream and gold, I suppose they had to keep it neutral, to the room labelled 'HEAD GIRL' the door was slightly ajar so I just walked in. I found Weasley lying on the bed, reading a book. The two rooms were set the same, hers being purple and beige. I stood there for a while, but she didn't notice my company.

"Nice bed Weasel, mind if I Slytherin?" maybe a joke would break the ice?

She rolled on to side, placed the book down and stared at me, an evil smile spread across her face. I did not like where this was going.

"Ready to give up your virtues, are you Malfoy?" she replied in smugness, if she was I guy I'd punch her in the face.

"Do you know what? You're a cow Rose Weasley! I should never have made the effort." I slammed the door and walked away, I heard her jump. Not wanting to show her the tears welling up in my eyes, I ran to my room and slammed the door. A few seconds later I heard a small knock on my door.

**Rose's POV**

We climbed through the entrance; I was slightly ahead of him, hoping he wouldn't notice I was blushing. I walked around the room as he went off towards the bathroom, after I took in the bright, open space I headed to my room. The whole room was decorated in a deep purple colour and loved it, I wonder how they knew? Anyway, seeing as all my things had been unpacked, I grabbed a book from my bag and lay on the bed.

"Nice bed Weasel, mind if I Slytherin?" arrogant jerk.

I rolled over and put my book down, looking up at him I smiled, "Ready to give up your virtues, are you Malfoy?" I instantly regretted it. His face fell and he looked hurt. I'm such a bitch.

"Do you know what? You're a cow Rose Weasley! I should never have made the effort." He sounded hurt, and I automatically felt guilty. He slammed the door and quickly ran to his room, and then he slammed his own door as I opened mine. Now it was my turn.

I slowly walked the distance of the cream and beige room, until I reached his door. I could hear him mumbling something; he was definitely angry as he kicked the objects around the room. I knocked the door quietly and held my breath. He stopped moving inside.

"Malfoy?" he didn't answer me, I could tell he was annoyed. "Look Malfoy, I know you can hear me, please open the door. If I'm going to apologise, it'll be face to face, not face to door."

I heard him sigh and then move towards the door.

"What Weasley?" ooh harsh! His voice was shaking, but still ice cold. I noticed his eyes were wet and sort of red. He noticed my acknowledgement and quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Malfoy have you been crying?" I didn't mean to sound so concerned, I mean what did I care? He made me cry all the time. He took a deep breath and looked thoughtful.

"What's it to you?" he asked sharply. I moved closer to him so I could see his face clearly. "But no I haven't!"

I raised my eyebrow at him, and looked at him with a don't-lie-to-me kind of look. The same one I used when talking to my brother or Albus. And then I sighed.

He whispered so quietly I struggled to hear him, "not yet anyway." I shot my head towards him, and he instantly blushed, I don't think I was supposed to hear him.

"Oh Malfoy, what's wrong? I honestly didn't mean to hurt you this much; I thought you were thick skinned"

He brushed past me and sat on the couch.

"Look, Rose, we can't stay in the same room if we continue to fight, so we have to sort this out and call a truce," he said this thoughtfully, like he had been considering it for a while.

I took the seat beside him and smiled sweetly; I put my hand on his and looked at him.

"Did you just call me Rose?" I wasn't sure if calling me by my forename was his intentions, but he has never done it before.

"Look Scorpious, when I joked about, your, erm, virtues, I was only joking. I didn't intend for you to take it to heart. I'm still a, eh, I still have mine, and personally I don't think it's a bad thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of anyway." I could feel myself blush, oh god what was happening to me?

"Rose, look, I am in no way embarrassed of being a, erm, of not having had, well, you know what I mean. Imnotashamedofbeingavirgin. I just didn't want you to know. I don't know why, and I don't understand why I blushed but I did so can we forget about? And never mention this subject again." He said it so quickly it took a minute to process, but he was still smiling. I noticed he was looking at my hand, which was still holding his, but I didn't move it.

We sat and talked civilly for a few hours. We held general conversations about our families, our summers and what classes we were taking this year. You know, he's not as bad as he first came across.

He stood up to go to bed. Without thinking I put my hand out and he helped me up, at first I stumbled and fell into him. Scorpious looked down; he lowered his face to mine and me and whispered in my ear.

"Night Weasley. Truce"

When I had reached my door, I turned around and said softly, "Truce Malfoy, goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

**Scorpious' POV.**

I woke up early the next morning, well early considering my lack of sleep. I peeked out of the door and assumed Rose was still asleep; with her in bed I felt safe to wonder into the bathroom in just my boxers. I pushed the door open and my heart stopped dead in my chest.

I stood in the door way and froze, I didn't know what to say, what to do or where to look; I was so confused. My cheeks were so hot and I would bet any money I was beet red. And then she turned around.

"Oh, erm, Morning Scorpious" she smiled while the blood ran to her cheeks. Why am I only just noticing her now? The white towel was wrapped around her perfect figure, ending just above the knees. She was still wet from the shower, the light reflecting in the water drops made her shoulders and legs glisten. The blush on her cheeks slightly hid the freckles on her cute little nose, which matched the colour of her chocolate coloured ey... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? SNAP OUT OF IT MALFOY!

I shook my head and suddenly remembered where I was "oh, erm, sorry, eh, Rose, I didn't know, er, I'll go, erm, sorry." I finally stuttered. I headed to leave, but she called me back before I reached the door.

"No, Scorpious, it's alright I was just leaving, sorry" she said calmly, if she wasn't blushing I would have assumed that she was comfortable in this situation.

"Sorry, Rose I should have knocked or some..."

"No I should have locked the door, I guess I thought you wouldn't have woken up yet, I'm sorry" she cut me off.

Then she stood there, looking at me. What was going through her mind? Oh Merlin, I'm still standing here in just boxers!

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"You're drooling" I winked to break the awkwardness, but I guess I made it worse. Her cheeks instantly flushed red as she mumbled an apology and left.

**Rose's POV.**

Rose don't scream. He's just standing there, why is he standing there? Why is he staring at me? I looked down, oh yeah I'm standing here in a towel!

"Oh, erm, Morning Scorpious" Really, that was the best I could come up with? I smiled to ease the tension, but I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

He stood there for a while watching me, what is going through his mind? He opened his mouth and began to mumble,

"Oh, erm, sorry, eh, Rose, I didn't know, er, I'll go, erm, sorry." He started towards the door.

"No, Scorpious, it's alright I was just leaving, sorry" I tried to act casual, but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Sorry, Rose I should have knocked or some..." stop talking Malfoy, for Merlin's sake.

"No I should have locked the door, I guess I thought you wouldn't have woken up yet, I'm sorry" I cut him off. Looking him up and down, I noticed he was still in his boxers, I've never noticed how perfect his body is before, or how well built he was. His blonde hair was a tousled mess, but, he was gorgeous... STOP IT ROSE! My cheek got hotter as I realised what I thought.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"You're drooling" he winked at me, I think he was trying to sound casual; I flushed red instantly and left the room, mumbling an apology. I'm not even sure he heard me.

I went into my room and got dressed, I dried and straightened my hair while going over the scenario in my head, did that really just happen? I shrugged it off and went to breakfast. I will not, and I mean WILL NOT tell anyone about this, and to be honest, I don't think HE will either.

When I reached the Gryffindor table I was bombarded with questions from my cousins.

"Is he cute?"

"I bet he's a Ravenclaw?"

"Did he look at you, Rosie?" typical Albus.

"Do you like him?"

"Do we know him?"

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Merlin, Albus.

"Well?"

"Hello?"

"Rosie?"

"Merlin! No, he is not cute, No, he's a Slytherin, No Albus, he didn't look at me, No, I don't particularly like him, Yes, you know him, and No, he did not touch me Albus!" I took a deep breath.

"So? Who is he?" Lily raised her eyebrows at me curiously.

"It's Malfoy." I was considering letting them guess, but I didn't have all day.

The first day went by quite quickly. Albus is in most of my lessons, with exception to defence against the dark arts. I have to suffer that lesson with a class full of Slytherin's and a few Ravenclaw's.

**Scorpious' POV.**

I headed down to breakfast; I reached the Slytherin table and stared at Zabini. As soon as he noticed me, he jumped up and walked over to me.

"Well?" he asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrows.

"It's Weasley." I tried to make my voice sound as disappointed as possible.

Zabini laughed hysterically, receiving confused looks from many terrified first year.

"Shut it Zabini, people are staring at you like you're mad. Well you are mad, but they don't have to know." I smirked at him and he stopped laughing. He punched my arm playfully; I won't admit that it hurt.

The rest of the day dragged, it made it worse with constant torments from Zabini.

"You won't be able to drink, she'll make you do your homework, and she'll spend ages in the bathroom..." he continued to talk but my mind wondered back to this morning. I couldn't help thinking about her wrapped in just a towel, water drops falling from her long red curls.

"Scorp? You alright?" he sounded concerned.

"Oh, erm, yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought." This wasn't a total lie, I suppose.

"Well don't hurt yourself" he sniggered and I couldn't help but laugh.

Defence against the dark arts quickly became my favourite lesson, the class was easy, full of Slytherins and I was sat directly behind Rose. Obviously so I could torment her, not because I want to see her or anything. SNAP OUT OF IT SCORPIOUS!

DADA was my last lesson of the day; I left a howling Zabini and caught up with Rose, on her way back to the dormitory. I stopped to do up my lace, for two seconds, two seconds! And she was gone. Bitch!

I stood up and was about walk when I heard Albus Potter approaching. He was boasting to someone about the snitch he caught in a past Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw match; he got lucky. Me and Potter have always had a silent understanding, don't mention the past, or the families and we'll get along fine. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye, made an excuse to his friend and caught me up.

"Hey Malfoy, can I talk to you?" he shouted, I wanted to act like I didn't hear him but he already caught me up, Merlin that boy's fast.

"What's up Potter?" I thought I should be nice, it doesn't happen often.

"Well first, congrats for making head boy..."

"Erm, Thanks." Well that was unusually nice of Potter.

"And secondly, well look, Rose is my cousin. I know you enjoy fighting with her, but this is an important year for her, and basically I'm asking you, to, back off a little bit. I don't want to listen to her nag, even you can't be that cruel right?" he looked at me awkwardly, and then a small smile crossed his lips.

"Actually Albus, me and Rose made a truce last night; she won't put me in the hospital wing as long I don't mess with her education." I'm surprised how fluently that came out, for a Slytherin I was a terrible liar. In my defence, it wasn't all a lie, we did come to a truce, just on different terms.

"oh, well, erm... How?" Albus was almost as shocked as I was, but I didn't know how to answer that one. I made up a pathetic excuse, something like we realised fighting was not going to work while living together, not to mention as head we are supposed to set an example. I thought it was a lame excuse, but he bought. Not long after Albus checked his watched and remembered a detention he had.

"See you later Malfoy, and thanks." He called over his shoulder. He was actually quite tolerable

"Later, Potter. " I said feebly, I doubt he heard me. I remembered Rose was in the common room and hurried to get back.

You don't care about Rose, you made a truce, and you're not her friend!

The sight of it made me sick, she wasn't touching him, but his hands were all over her. His grubby fingers running through her smooth red hair, the other hand in the small of her back. She didn't seem interest but was kissing him back. Rose was kissing that creep, Lysander Scamander, outside our dormitory. Then anger burned inside me. Who does he think he is?

I made them notice me by barging past to enter the dormitory. Scamander looked un-phased, but Rose seemed embarrassed. He grins at me with a smile that makes me sick, I glare at him and carry on. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I don't like Rose Weasley, so why am I acting like I do? I don't care who she kisses, but why am I so angry? I'm so confused.

Rose follows me through the tapestry two minutes later, still looking flushed.

"Hi Scorpious, how was your first day?" she doesn't understand.

"Fine" I answered bluntly; "I can see yours was great" I nodded towards the door. Hers eyes followed mine and she blushed again.

"Yeah, Lysander asked me Hogsmeade this weekend, when I said sure he kissed me. It was a little awkward really." She seems so innocent.

"Tell me about it" I muttered and stalked off to my room. I planned on staying there all night, until Rose shouted through the door, reminding about dinner. I decided I was hungry and walked down to the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...**

**Rose's POV.**

I can't believe how quickly the week has gone, it was now Friday night and I was sitting in my dormitory. Living with Scorpious was not as bad as I thought; he spent most of his time in the Slytherin common room, so the head's common room was so quiet with just me.

Although I can't seem to feel that has acted so differently towards me, after seeing me kiss Lysander. It's all my head right? Why would he care?

Merlin, Lysander! I promised to meet him at the great hall tomorrow after breakfast. He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said yes. I really don't want to go. Don't get me wrong, Lysander was nice guy, but he's more of a friend. In fact he was a family friend, son of Luna Lovegood. Luna had been a good friend of mum's when they had attended Hogwarts. Luna was so different, but I liked her.

I could hear familiar voices coming through the tapestry, and went down into the common room. I stood at my bed room door and watched Albus and Scorpious fall through the tapestry. Literally. They were both laughing so hard I would have sworn they were hexed.

It was kind of weird seeing Albus getting along so well with Scorpious. They had never fought like Scorpious and I, but they were never close, until now.

"Something funny?" I questioned.

"Oh, Rose, you should have seen Filtch's face when Peeves dropped the chandelier" Albus was struggling for breath. "Every time he fixed the light, peeves knocked it down again. It was hilarious."

Scorpious stopped laughing, and looked at his watch.

"Why are you still dressed?" he asked, "You're usually reading with hot chocolate by now."

Albus and I looked at him curiously; I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually I was about to get changed now, I didn't realise you took so much notice, Scorpious."

His cheeks flushed pink and he stuttered.

"Well, we're going to sit down here for a while, do you mind?" he finally spat out.

"Sure, I could use the company, been a bit lonely." I looked at him. "if I didn't know any better I would think you hated spending time with me." It was more of a question really, but he didn't answer it, instead he looked at Albus,

"Wizards chess?" he asked

"Sure why not" replied Albus, shrugging his shoulders. I sat and watched them play for hours before Albus had to leave.

"Sorry Al, but we are head's; we can't exactly be seen letting you stay out past curfew." I reasoned apologetically.

"No problem, don't worry about it, I'll go, feeling un-loved. Good bye, you know your world crumbles when your cousin kicks you out" he joked, Albus was such the dramatist.

"Night Al." We said together.

"Night" Albus grinned as a crawled out of the tapestry.

**Scorpious' POV.**

Tonight was good, it's weird how close me and Albus have got. The stares and gasps we receive when laughing and joking together is amusing. People whispering about the Death Eater's and the Chosen One's sons, getting along, well.

I can't believe I asked Rose that. Now she's going to think I'm some weird stalker. Well, not a stalker, I live with her, but, like, I pay too much attention to her. In all honesty I do. I can't stop thinking about her. I've been avoiding her all week. I get mad every time I think about her date with Lysander tomorrow, that creep.

"Well, good night Rosie."

"Night Scorp" she yawned.

"And have fun on your date tomorrow." It slipped out I didn't mean it.

She turned around quickly and looked at me.

"It's not a date!" She exclaimed, "Lysander is just a friend" she defended.

I couldn't help but grin, so she doesn't have a boyfriend and she doesn't like Lysander? My day just got better.

"What are you smiling at?" she demanded, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Well, first, I don't know many people who kiss friends." I raised an eyebrow at her, "and secondly, you just put Lysander in the friend zone" I laughed.

She laughed and shook her head, "goodnight Scorpious"

"Good night Rose, Sweet dreams" I smiled.

She blushed lightly and disappeared behind her door. I sat up a while longer, thinking about her.

Okay maybe it's time to admit to myself, I may have a small, tiny, little crush. On Rose Weasley.

I smiled in defeat and admittance, and went to bed.

**Rose's POV.**

Today is Saturday, today I am going into Hogsmeade with Lysander Scamander, and today I cannot be bothered. I don't want to sound vain, but Lysander likes me, he has for a while now. Luna brings her husband and sons to the burrow at Christmas sometimes, and every time he will not leave me alone.

I remember one year, he trapped me under the mistletoe, if Albus hadn't walked into the garden to get Crookshanks, then I would have had to kiss him.

Now I have to face him, in Hogsmeade, alone.

I got washed, dressed and was about to leave before I realised Scorpious' door was open. I peeked inside and found he had already left. He was never awake before I was, oh well. I shrugged and went down to the great hall. I greeted my family and heard their plans for today. Lily hugged me and thanked me continuously through breakfast.

"Thank you Rosie, you are the most amazing cousin ever." She squealed. The rest of the family looked around and pretended to be offended.

"What did the amazing Rose do now" asked Hugo.

"She owl-ed mum and dad, and they agreed to let me go to the Beauxbaton school trip" she replied, evidently still excited.

"How did you do that Rose? Mum was set against it!" James was constantly questioning me.

"I sent an owl to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, explaining how this was a once and a life time opportunity, I said how much Lily really wanted to go, and that she would be left behind as all he friends are going. Then I got some extra help from Auntie Fleur; I told her Lily really wanted to go, so she went to talk to Aunt Ginny and told her how amazing the school was. Eventually she came round." I smiled sweetly and glanced around the room. My eyes fell on Lysander, waiting at the entrance hall.

"I've got to go meet Lysander, see you all later" I sighed as I got up from my seat. As I walked away I could hear them all shouting sympathy to me, I smiled and continued to walk.

"Hey Rose, you ready to go?" he was too enthusiastic, I just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure." The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet and awkward, mostly because he kept trying to take my hand. Poor Lysander, he thought he was being subtle. Every time he reached for my hand, I faked a cough, pushed hair out of my face or pretended to point at something. I felt bad for him, but I didn't want to string him along, eventually he just gave up, thank Merlin.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked, I avoided looking him in the eyes, and instead looked everywhere but.

"Erm, well I need some things for school, so maybe we could go to Flourish and Blotts? And then go and see Uncle George?" he looked at me questioningly, "Well, one of his experiments went wrong last week."

"What happened?" he looked at me, waiting for me to say something else, maybe if I pretend I don't know he likes me, he won't try anything.

"I'll explain as we walk, come on"

We walked around Hogsmeade, into Flourish and Blotts and made our way towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I don't know if you've ever seen it, but there is a muggle toy for children. It's called play dough. Basically the children can make things out of it, it's soft and squishy and comes in all different colours" I began to explain, "well, Uncle George tried to make a similar substance, he wanted it to be bouncy and, well you know Uncle George. Something went wrong and the green thing almost came to life, it chased him and Uncle George fell down the stairs and broke his leg." I was giggling while telling the story and Lysander was laughing.

"It sounds like a muggle film I watched with my Granddad, Xenophilius. It was called Flubber, and it was so funny, me and Lorcan were laughing for ages." I laughed, I didn't realise his family were interested in the muggle world. We talked more about the film, which I happen to have seen. Mum loves watching muggle film together as a family, it reminds her of her childhood.

The bell above the door jingled as we walked into the shop, it was quite quiet for a Saturday. Uncle George hobbled out and grinned when he saw me.

"Rosie, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" he said, not managing to hold his excitement. Uncle George lived in the shop, so he rarely saw us as his business was so busy. He's always happier when we're back at school, because the kids can go and see him at the weekends.

"I'm great, thanks. But never mind me, how are you, Fred told me about your, erm, incident" laughing, I wrapped my arms around his waist for a hug. He waved off my concern,

"You know me, Rose, I'm fine. Ron told me you made head girl, well done. Always knew you would, just like your mother, you are." He smiled and tousled my hair. Uncle George shook his head, he seemed surprised as if he hadn't noticed Lysander standing there at all.

"Hello Lysander, it's good to see you" he said stretching out a hand.

"You too, George, how are you?" he ask politely.

"I'm good thank you, how are your parents? Everything okay at home?" Uncle George looked at him cautiously, waiting for an answer.

"Well, they're a bit gutted, but they'll get over it." He said, reasoning with himself.

"Well Rosie, it was good seeing you, but I have to go back upstairs, I promised your Aunt Angelina I would tidy up before she got back" he looked like a child in trouble "and I made more mess"

We all laughed and said our goodbyes. Outside the shop I asked Lysander what was going on at home.

"Oh nothing really, I'll tell you about while we have a drink, where do you want to go?" he asked, "Madam Puddifoot's?"

"yeah sure, I fancy some hot chocolate" I smiled and we walked off in silence.

I sat down at a table and Lysander went to order drinks. I looked out the window and saw a very suspicious looking Scorpious and Albus. As he sat down, Lysander caught my attention and I forgot about my cousin and roommate.

"So, what's happening at home," I asked taking a sip of hot chocolate.

He took a drink of his tea and sighed.

"It's really nothing to be concerned about" he started, "but seeing as your interested... Mum and Dad thought they had found a new magical creature, they studied it like mad, then when they reported it, it turns out the creature isn't new, but it was extinct. Now the ministry can't give them credit for finding it as someone got there first. Dad's more upset; he thought he'd discovered something. Mum is furious that he won't do anything about it, but he thinks there's nothing they can do." He explained.

"Aww, I'm really sorry. They must have been super excited." I did feel sorry for Luna; I know how she gets her hopes up.

"Yeah well, it happens, right?"

We sat, content in general conversation for a while. When we finished our drinks he started to fidget.

"Do you want to start heading back?" it wasn't really a question as he stood up and started to leave anyway, I followed suit. We walked up to the castle smiling, not really saying anything. I wish he could be like this all of the time, instead of being a creep.

**Scorpious' POV.**

I woke up early, jumped in the shower and got ready; I was up before Rose for once. Down at the great hall I found Albus, sitting alone. He was the only person in the entire room. I sat down beside him and we started eating.

"You look awful, you okay?" he sounded amused, yet concerned.

"I'm fine, didn't sleep well last night" I tried to sound casual, like I said, I'm a terrible liar.

"Aww is Scorpy-Worpy having scary nightmares?" he mocked a baby voice. I just laughed and shook my head.

"The opposite actually." I muttered to myself as some early risers started coming down for breakfast.

"So, you ready Scorpious?" Albus squealed.

"Al, mate, you sound like a first year girl, chill out" I laughed.

With that, we left the castle and started walking into Hogsmeade. We walked and talked, we were laughing as if we had been friends forever, not a week, but we got on so well. I was also really glad he got on so well with Zabini, for a Gryffindor, Albus was rather - sly.

We walked for ages, even by midday the tiny village was empty, especially for a Saturday. We decided to throw a party in the head common room. Just a small party; me, Al, Zabini and a few other Slytherins. The real reason me and Albus had come to Hogsmeade today was to buy some things.

"Crap, Albus look!" I realised I sounded fearful and excited, all at the same time, but he ignored it.

"What, what's up?" he asked looking worried, his eyes searching for someone.

"Rose can see us, she's in Madam Puddifoot's, and she looks suspicious." I lost all sense of worry and excitement when I remembered who she was with.

"Ah, don't worry about her mate, she's too polite to leave her date to tell us off, we're fine." He replied casually, waving it off.

"It's not a date" I realised I sounded bitter, he raised his eyebrow, "Rose put him in the friend zone last night, poor git'll never get out now" Albus looked at me and we burst out laughing. I'm getting better at this lying thing; Albus is a bad influence on me.

We went to Honeydukes and spent a majority of our money there. Next we went to the pub.

"Honestly Malfoy, if we go to the Hogshead we'll never get caught. People in the Three Broomsticks know us, whereas they don't notice, or give a damn in the Hogshead."

"Good point, you first." I pushed him through the door, as he flew into the small, dusty pub, he received a handful of questioning looks. Albus stood up, straightened himself up and then gave a confident salute before marching up to the counter.

"You two shouldn't be in here!" the bar man was huge, like a house with legs. He was covered in scars and tattoos, in all honesty, I was ready to run.

"Erm, well, you see..." Albus began, losing his confidence.

"Le'me guess, 7th year Hogwarts students, am I right?" we nodded in response.

"Recognised in the Three Broomsticks, I suppose?" we nodded again. I was becoming more terrified by the minute.

"So you came here to buy too much alcohol, take it you're having a party?" how did he know this?

"Mhmm" that was all Albus could manage; he seemed as terrified as I was.

"Well in that case, what do you want?" Wait what? This guy is really going to help us out!

"Erm, well..." he cut Albus off again,

"Give us what you've got to spend, and I'll sort you out." I'm guessing it was more intimidation that led us to hand over our money, because I really didn't want to trust him.

Five minutes later he returned, handing us a bag that was surprisingly heavy.

"All you have to do is use the Engorgio charm when you get back to the castle, or where ever."

"Thanks, we really didn't think this would work!" we both smiled at the barman and left, pleasantly surprised.

We went back into Honeydukes and snuck through the cellar. The secret passage had been reopened, so we returned to the third floor, climbing out from behind the one-eyed witch statue. Albus told me he had some things to do, so I headed to the common room, while he went in the opposite direction.

I taped the tapestry and entered the room. With the flick of my wand the whole room rearranged itself. The desks and coffee tables slid along the back wall, and measured to the same heights. The rug rolled up and hid away, while the couch moved back and duplicated. Impressed with my work I strode over to the tables. I placed the miniature sized bottles on the table. I grabbed my wand from my jeans pocket and muttered the charm. I watched in amazement as the bottles tripled in size, I didn't realize there was THAT much.

Just as I stood back to admire my work, I heard a loud crack. Albus and an army of house elves were standing in the middle of the room, Albus grinned at, and before I could say anything the elves were filling the table with assortments of food. After they left I raised an eyebrow questioningly to Albus.

"House Elves love secrets, ask them to do you a secret favour, and you get whatever you want. Not to mention they love to help anyway. Mum and Rose say they like to feel needed and appreciated, so we should thank them later." He ginned at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

At around half past five I heard whispers behind the tapestry, I flicked my wand towards the door and laughed at the expressions etched on the visitors' faces. I was left laughing into the faces of my fellow Slytherins. Zabini was over messing around with some muggle pieces, and soon enough music filled the common room.

Before we knew everyone was drinking and laughing, Albus was in the corner with some slut, who admittedly, was kind of hot. Zabini was sitting on the couch, surrounded by girl fans and I was left sitting on the steps that lead to Rose's room.

One minute I was laughing at Zabini, and the next I had Scarlett Buclau's lips pressed to mine. I didn't mean to kiss her back, until I heard the commotion I hadn't realised her hands were on my jean buttons, my own hands growing into a fist around her shirt.

It wasn't until I heard her voice that I pulled away from Scarlett, who was still fumbling with my buttons. I jumped up and tried to explain, but I was way too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5...**

**Rose's POV.**

I haven't spoken to Scorpious, or Albus, for about a week. It is now Friday and I still can't get it out of my mind. The things I saw, or the things we said, I'm not even sure I regret it.

As head girl and boy we should be setting examples, yet when I leave the common room for one bloody night he throws a party. The common room reeked of alcohol and food, and that was before it was splattered on the walls. I had had an amazing day, I entered the common room in a great mood, that all changed in seconds.

The first thing I seen as I walked in was my cousin, pushing some girl into the corner; her legs wrapped around his waist and his fingers tangled in her hair. I scanned the room for Scorpious, and instead found Zabini sitting on the couch, sharing himself between a group of girls. Finally I found him, attached to that repulsive thing; Scarlett Buclau.

"GET OUT!" I had screamed it before I even noticed. I flicked my wand and the music went out. Zabini left first followed by the girls, everyone scampered quickly, leaving Scorpious and Albus behind. They both looked terrified, but Scorpious just as guilty as he did worried. I was pacing, screaming incomprehensible profanities at the two of them. Albus took a slight step forward.

"Rose it was just a party, calm down..."

"DONT YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I was seething, I couldn't help it, I glared at him and pointed towards the door, "Leave, I'll deal with you later."

"Rose listen..." he began, but I stopped him midsentence again,

"Don't tempt me Albus, I'm seriously considering telling your mother! I can't believe you would do this to me. You knew how much this means to me."

"But..."

"Just go." With that he looked at the floor and left.

"Did you listen to a word McGonagall told us? We have to set an example, and you throw a flaming party! Are you stupid? She told you, you could have you authority stripped Scorpious! One guest per Head, that's what she said Scorpious, so you traipse in half of the seventh year Slytherins. Keep your hands to yourself! She directed that instruction to you! So you bring that THING in here and ... and ... eugh."

He sighed as if I was being over dramatic, "It was just a kiss, get over it."

"Just a kiss, just a kiss, I don't want to see that Scorpious, I'm a sheltered child, I don't have to see that. Did you ever think about me? Ever think about how I felt watching you snog some slut?"

"What does it matter to you, you're not my bloody girlfriend. You're not even my friend." I know he was drunk but it stung. I hated him for that.

"Anyway, what about me, eh? Did you consider me when you were sucking face with Scamander! Outside our common room! Well?" what was he getting at? He knew I didn't want to kiss him!

"HIS NAME IS LYSANDER. AND YOU KNOW FINE WELL I DIDNT WANT TO KISS HIM."

"DONT KID YOURSELF ROSE, YOU HAD YOUR INTENTIONS SET FROM THE BEGINNING. YOU LIKE HIM, ADMIT IT"

"I DO NOT! THIS IS IRRELIVANT, I DIDNT BREAK THE RULES. I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL"

"OH RUN ALONG ROSE, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, GO ON?" he was being cruel, and for no reason whatsoever. I really began to hate him.

"go on, go report me. It'll make you happy won't it? You can have a new head boy, and can continue to kiss Scamander while I sit in the Slytherin dungeons. You never meant that truce, you've always hated me Weasley and you probably always will!"

"That is not true and you know it! YOU'RE A VILE PIG, MALFOY, YOU CAN ROT IN THAT DUNGEON FOR ALL I CARE!" I got angrier and angrier as the argument went along. I didn't mean what I said, not really, I was just angry.

Tears began to sting my eyes and I headed for my room, I turned around with my wand in hand.

"You also have a lot of mess to clean up" without really thinking I lifted my wand and sent the table crashing over the room. Butter beer, Fire whiskey, Goblin shots and other drinks were splattered along the wall. Cakes, pies, chocolate, and more, tumbled to the ground, covering the carpet in food.

I ran into my room, flung myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The following week I moved seats in any lesson I could. In those that I couldn't I ignored both Albus and Scorpious. When I entered the common room I went straight into my room to avoid Scorpius. I attended meals either late or early to avoid seeing them and swapped my patrols with Scorpius, with Annabelle Kerky. I went to extremes of going to bed early to leave the common room before Scorpious got up. I knew they were trying to talk to me, they made an obvious effort, but I ignored them. I have never felt so stupid for trusting someone in my entire life.

In the end I decided not to report Scorpious, or to tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. The rest of the family were aware of our fall out, and so kept us separate as well as they could. No one's taking sides.

So, now it's Friday night, and I'm sitting in the common room for the first time, all week. I heard the tapestry move and I got up to leave, I barged past him and made my way to the library. Ten minutes later Albus found me. Before I could stand up, his arms were around my shoulders and he was whispering in my ear,

"I'm sorry Rosie," he mumbled, "I knew how much this meant to you, but I didn't think. I don't blame you for hating me."

I stood up and turned to face him. I pulled him closer and gave him a proper hug, tears springing to my eyes again.

"Albus?" I whispered.

"Yeah Rosie?" he answered.

"This is our first real fight. The longest we have been without speaking is two hours, that time you broke my teddy bear." He smiled

"You only spoke to me because I fixed it" and he looked over my shoulder as if trying to remember it again. I laughed.

"Love you Albus, even if you're not my best friend, you'll always be my closest cousin." He hugged me again.

"Love you too Rose. But I'll always be your best friend." He sat down and I sat beside him. He turned and looked at me, clearly arguing with his self.

"What's wrong Al? You look, uneasy." He shook his head.

"He really is sorry, Rose. I've never seen a guy look so miserable since he upset you. I think you should let him apologise. It's killing him. He told me he regretted everything he said while drunk."

He stood up to leave and put his hand out to help me up. "Go and talk to him Rose, we both know you want to. I honestly think you're as upset as he is."

He walked away, and called over his shoulder "Again, I'm sorry. And thanks for forgiving me."

I stood in thought, considering what Albus said. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to the common.

Standing outside the tapestry I took a deep breath. Just let things go the way they go Rose.

**Scorpius' POV.**

As she climbed through the portrait hole, I could feel her eyes examining me.

I jumped up and before she was in the room I was talking at her.

"Rose," her head shot up, "look, I'm sorry. I was stupid, inconsiderate and drunk. You mean a lot to me, your friendship is important to me and I don't want to ruin it. I don't mind if you tell McGonagall, as long as you forgive me. I have been driving myself crazy with regret and, I hate myself for hurting you. You didn't deserve it." I stopped and looked at her.

She was smiling at me, not a smug smile, not like she was laughing, but a smile that made me feel she understood me. She looked at me with contemplation playing in her eyes. Before I knew it, I had closed the distance between us and was standing with inches between us. My heart fluttered when she didn't move away.

I took her hands in mine and she didn't shudder. I looked into her eyes desperately before begging her.

"Rose, please say something, anything. Or just hit me or something! A sign to let me know if you hate me." She slowly raised her hand I braced myself for a slap. I scrunched my eyes tight and heard her laugh, next I felt her soft touch on my cheek.

"I forgive you Scorpius Malfoy. Do it again, and I will put you in the hospital wing, understood?" she smiled sweetly, and we both began to laugh. She wrapped her arms around my neck, my own circling her waist.

Standing like this, I was content, I could feel my heart rate increasing and pulled away quickly. I had an urge to kiss her, but ignored it walking back to the couch. She followed me and sat beside me. We spent the rest of the night talking, mostly about our fall out, but eventually moving on to general conversation.

We said good night and went to bed. As I feel asleep her face filled my dreams. I replayed the moment her hand landed on my cheek, though I imagined the ending differently. I could see myself kissing her.

'Rose doesn't like you' the voice in my head kept saying.

It was right, Rose sees me as a friend, not better than that creep Scamander.

Although, she did hug me willingly. She didn't want to hug or kiss Scamander.

And she forgave me – that meant she liked me, right? She valued our friendship.

OH BLOODY GREAT, THE GIRL I LOVE PUT ME IN THE BLOODY FRIEND ZONE!

LOVE? LOVE? Do I love Rose Weasley? No, of course not!

Rose is a good friend. A crush maybe, but I don't love her!

I refuse to admit it. No, nope, nine, no way, nah, ne, non!

NO!

Night conscience!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6...**

**Rose's POV.**

Last night was one of the best night's sleeps I have ever had. I went to sleep smiling to myself, and woke up with the same smile etched on my face. In all honestly, it was due to a particular blonde Slytherin.

He was the last thing I thought of before drifting off and the first think I thought of as I awoke. My usually dreamless sleep, was filled with him; his smile, his hug, his body, his voice, his playfully tousled hair.

SCORPIUS MALFOY IS PERFECTION.

The down side is that he knows this, and often makes it obvious.

My feelings towards him over the past couple of weeks has most definitely changed, I think I might, maybe, almost, kind of, LIKE, Scorpius.

"You're only going to break your own heart, he's not interested." I hate it when the voice in my head is right. Scorpius mostly goes for the obviously pretty girls, usually fake and always, shall we say, 'well known'?

I had been awake for half an hour when I smelt food cooking. Food in the common room? I got up, brushed my tangle of messy hair and went into the living area. Scorpious was nearly at my door as I opened it.

"Well morning Rosie, nice sleep?" he was in an obviously good mood.

"Good morning Scorp, I had an amazing sleep last night, thank you. I can see you did, you seem to be in a good mood." I responded cheerfully. He beamed at me and gestured me to take a seat.

"McGonagall sent a house elf up with breakfast for us both and a note. She wants us to use today, in order to sort out Permanent Prefect Patrols and go over a plan for a Halloween party." Any other day this would have annoyed him to no end, today he was rather relaxed.

"A Halloween party?" I was definitely curious.

"Yeah, some fifth year Hufflepuffs came up with the idea of throwing a party in their common room. Just something small, but McGonagall wanted us to go over it, you know, making sure there are no flaws in the plan. And probably solve any issues." He looked at me again and smiled, I smiled back, slightly unsure.

"Malfoy, what has gotten into you today, you seem very cheerier today. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I'm wondering what you're up to."

"Hmm, maybe it's the idea of spending an entire day, in one room, with you" he winked at me, "or it could be the fact that I slept like a baby last night, and actually enjoyed my dreams for once" he beamed again.

God his smile is gorgeous!

I am going to clear my mind, once and for all...

I LIKE Scorpius Malfoy.

He looked at me and smirked, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Well Rosie, it is a beautiful day outside, why don't you go and enjoy yourself and I'll take care," he gestured at the paperwork behind him, "of all this."

"Oh Scorpius, as if I'm going to go out and leave you in here, alone, all day, with important paperwork." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He took a few steps forward, took hold of my hand and led me to a chair.

"Fine, you sit and eat, I'm going to go get ready"

"Yeah I'll wait here" I muttered sarcastically.

He turned on his heels and held out a pinkie. "Promise?" he pouted. I laughed and shoved him playfully. While Scorpius ran about getting ready, I sat and ate my breakfast. I was done by the time he returned and he ushered me off to get ready myself.

In all honesty I had no intentions of leaving the common room, so I decided on a white vest top and grey, three-quarter-length jogging bottoms. Casual and comfortable. I don't understand how Victorie, Lily and Molly can ALWAYS wear dresses and skirts, they are not comfortable.

By the time I entered the room again, Scorpius had cleared away the table and food, and was now sitting on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table. I took a place at the end of the long couch.

As I sat down, he threw a cushion into my lap, swung his legs round and placed his head on the cushion. I have to admit I was comfortable, but nervous. Sure I was close to my cousins and brother like this, but they're family. They don't count.

"Whoever thought of this is stupid" he declared, waving the paper in my face. I took it off of him and sighed.

"They're not stupid; they simply overlooked any potential problems. For example; they can't hold the party in their common room, loud music might disturb other people. They have also, requested permission for fire whiskey and goblin shots. They can have butter beer as most years can be given it, older students will have to suffer. The students in charge can negotiate food, with the house elves in the kitchen. Decorations are entirely up to the students. And finally, no, a real troll cannot be allowed entrance to the school." I read out the list and handed it back to Scorpious who looked utterly confused.

"Surely there is a way around that troll thing? What about Hagrid's half-brother?" he seemed to really consider this, and in all honesty I had completely forgotten about the half-giant's half-brother.

"His name is Grawp, and he is a half giant, not a troll. But I could run the idea past them. Although they will have to invite Hagrid, and Hagrid may need to go over a few precautions with them first, Grawp has a tendency to... I'm sorry I'm mumbling on and on and you really don't care. You're looking at me with an expression that says 'God Weasley, can it!'" I immediately shut up and blushed, looking down at him.

He shook his head and laughed, "Aww, Weasel, I love it when you mumble on and on. It's actually kind of cute." Scorpius Malfoy called me cute! I smiled and looked at him.

Reaching over his chest I picked up the prefect information. We sat in this position for hours; talking through lesson times, homework intake, how well people get on and other factors that may affect the Prefect Patrols. I was overwhelmed with information; Scorpius on the other hand, was very good at organising everything. This seemed to come naturally to him.

We were finished relatively quickly. It was only around half past two when we finished, but we both decided it was pointless leaving the common room now.

It took me a while to realise I was playing with Scorpius' hair. I ran my fingers through his soft, platinum hair; it seemed to relax him. When I realised what I was doing I quickly pulled away. He automatically sat up and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you stop?" he looked like a child, I let out a small giggle.

"Sorry Scorp, I went into a world of my own. When I came back I realised I was playing with your hair, I didn't know if you wanted me to, or not, so I stopped." I blurted it out, the sentence barely made sense.

"Maybe it was a good thing you stopped, I was close to falling asleep on your knee." He shrugged but almost looked disappointed.

**Scorpius' POV.**

It's easy to be myself around Rose now.

She is so cute when she mumbles, she just talks and talks, usually about nothing, or something important, but either way, I listen intently to make sense of what she blurts out.

Rose was rather impressed my organisation of the Prefect Patrols, I was thankful. Finishing early meant I was able to spend the rest of the day with her, for no reason at all.

I'm not entirely sure how long we lay on the couch for, but I was content. Close to sleep with my head in her lap, reality was so much better than the dream world; though, I still want to kiss her.

Rose played with my hair while I lay in her lap, neither of us said a word, but the quiet was bliss. With the peaceful quiet, I was easily relaxed. My relaxation extended further with her playing with my hair, I was almost asleep.

Suddenly I felt her tense and her hands pull away from me quickly. I sat up and looked at with a pout, almost innocent.

"Why did you stop?" I know I sounded like a spoilt child, and she giggled.

"Sorry Scorp, I went into a world of my own. When I came back I realised I was playing with your hair, I didn't know if you wanted me to, or not, so I stopped." She was apologising, why? I wanted her to carry on.

"Maybe it was a good thing you stopped, I was close to falling asleep and your knee." Admittedly, I was a bit disappointed and disheartened, but I shrugged it off.

We ate dinner on the couch, watching a muggle film that Rose had brought from home. She explained that it was a fairytale, usually watched by muggle children. The film was called Cinderella.

We sat talking and laughing until late that night. The time must have been around half eleven. We decided to go for a random patrol, really we just wanted to go for a walk; this was our alibi and we were sticking to it.

We reached the top of the Astronomy tower and found a young couple, wrapped in a tight embrace kissing. Rose told them to forget about punishments, but to get back to their dorms quickly, she was kind and understanding. If it were me, I would have taken off house points and given them both detentions.

With Rose I'm a different person, I'm more relaxed and open up my soft side more often. I was not entirely sure if I was happy about this.

Rose was stood at the tower looking over the grounds, I noticed her slight shiver, caused by the soft breeze. Although it was warm and calm, standing at the top of the tower, the breeze was often cold, adding to the atmosphere.

As she shivered I moved to stand behind her. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her; protecting her from the wind and keeping her warm. She didn't move at all. I went to let her go and she turned to face me.

Rose buried her beautiful face into my chest, and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her soft, red hair danced in the wind; it was elegant like a ballerina, yet viscous like fire. I slowly reached for her hand.

As my fingers traced the back of her hand, she unclenched her fists and allowed our fingers to tangle and entwine. I nodded my head towards the stairs, and we walked back to the common room in silence. Despite the short distance, I walked her to her bedroom door.

I leant down to her level and whispered in her ear, reluctant to break the peace.

"Good night Rosie, Sweet dreams." She smiled softly and stood on her tiptoes,

"Sweet dreams, Scorpious. Good night." as she moved back from my ear she place a quick, but soft kiss on my cheek.

I watched in admiration as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Still in shock, I went to bed, still thinking of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...**

**Rose's POV.**

Scorpius and I have acted like the kiss never happened. I don't know what I was thinking, but I couldn't help myself.

It's been weeks since I kissed him and we have grown so close. I think everyone around me knows I like him, but I have never said it out loud.

I got dressed and decided to go down to breakfast. Just as I left the bathroom, I heard Scorpius getting up.

"Morning Scorp, rough night?" I signal towards the bags under his eyes and the mess of hair on top of his head.

"Yeah kind of, Father sent me an owl last night, explain that he and Mother are going abroad for holidays. Can you believe this, Rosie?" he sounded upset, but i was so confused.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want to go aboard?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

He smiled sadly, and let a soft laugh, he shook his head and looked at me.

"Mother and Father are going abroad. I am expected to remain at Hogwarts, spending the break alone."

Realisation sunk in, and I gave him a hug for comfort. I don't know where it came from but I spat it out...

"Scorpius, why don't you spend half term with us, at the Burrow?" I tried to hide the excitement, but I don't think I managed it.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." He smiled and headed for the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder, "You can go down if you want; no need to wait."

"You sure?" I felt bad leaving him.

"Honestly, go on, I'll see you later."

I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the tapestry, "Bye Scorp."

"Bye"

**Scorpius' POV.**

I really should go to bed, I'm so tired; but I can't stop thinking about the owl father sent.

Well Scorpious, are you really that surprised?

No, but I'm still upset.

You should be used to this by now.

Merlin, I have got to stop talking to myself!

I went to bed angry, had a restless sleep, and woke up feeling groggy.

I heard Rose leaving the bathroom as I opened my bedroom door.

"Morning Scorp, rough night?"he nodded towards my hair, which I knew would be mess.

"Yeah kind of, Father sent me an owl last night, explain that he and Mother are going abroad for holidays. Can you believe this, Rosie?" I didn't mean to blurt it, but she has that effect on me.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want to go aboard?" aww she can be so naive.

I smiled, let go a small laugh and shook my head, she looked at me with confusion etched across her face.

"Mother and Father are going abroad. I am expected to remain at Hogwarts, spending the break alone."

She looked confused then sympathetic.

"Scorpius, why don't you spend half term with us, at the Burrow?" she sounded almost... exited? I brushed it off.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." I smiled, she actually wanted me there? I walked to the bathroom and shouted over my shoulder, "You can go down if you want; no need to wait."

"You sure?" I know it's soppy, but it made my heart flutter; she actually cares about me.

"Honestly, go on, I'll see you later."

She shrugged and headed for the tapestry, "Bye Scorp."

"Bye."

I have to admit, I was a little too happy when she offered for me to come and stay at the Burrow. I had spent a few days at the Burrow before, but I was usually invited by Albert or Fred.

The whole family seemed to except me; they treated me like part of the family and forgot my family's history. My Father and Mr Weasley were placed in the same department, and strangely enough became rather close, despite their differences.

After I got ready I headed down for breakfast and found a seat beside Rose and Albert.

Not long after breakfast the post arrived, and a hundred or so owls swooped through the open windows; dropping letters everywhere.

Rose and I received identical letters from the same owl, one we knew all too well. They were notes from Professor McGonagall, asking us to join her for a short meeting after breakfast.

**Rose's POV.**

"Long story short, you will all be returning home over the half term break, while I and Scorpious remain in school. Professor McGonagall feels, as Heads, we should stay here to help any students who cannot go home for the break. The break is two weeks long, and Professors said Hogwarts can arrange for us to go home for three days of the two weeks." I finished explaining to my cousins and we all sat in silence.

Scorpius looked at me and smiled, "at least you'll have me" he gave me a cheeky wink, and we all fell about laughing. Despite the fact I laughed, Scorpius' wink made butterflies in my stomach, I had to force myself not to blush.

It was Saturday; I was helping the female side of the family pack for the holidays, while Scorpius was sitting with the boys, probably helping them procrastinate.

In all honesty I didn't mind staying at Hogwarts over the holidays; it's just that I won't see my family.

Sunday came a lot quicker than expected, we said goodbye, helped first years onto the train and took a walk back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8...**

**Scorpius' POV.**

It's Saturday, nearly a week since everyone left, and to be honest I don't really miss them. The week has gone too fast for us to notice their absence really.

On Monday we stayed in the castle and held a meeting at breakfast, we told everyone who stayed at the castle how to find or contact us if we were needed. On Tuesday, Rose wanted to go for a walk; we walked down to Hogsmeade, like we would if everyone one was here. Rose was homesick and so I decided we would go to the Burrow on Wednesday. She smiled at that.

I fell down a flight of stairs and spent most of Thursday in the hospital wing doing homework with Rose. She was called away a few times to sort out problem, and I have to admit; I missed her. She was only gone for an hour. On Friday, we visited Hagrid, had a picnic, swam in the lake, cleaned out the green houses and stayed out until stupid o'clock in the morning.

Rose loves the stars. We lay on the grass for ours, my arm around her while she pointed out the different constellations. It was amazing, seeing her beautiful brown eyes light up as she talked about the history and her sweet smile as she laughed at my jokes. I was in heaven!

But now it's Saturday, and we have nothing to do. We decided last night to visit the Burrow on Tuesday and Friday of the following week.

"Hey, Scorp, I want to go into Hogsmeade for a few hours, do you want to come with?" Rose's sweet, soft voice broke my thought.

I looked up from my bed and found her leaning against my door frame.

"What do you want to do in Hogsmeade?" I asked her, lost in her brown eyes.

"I dunno, we could go get some lunch?"

"I say we go to Hogsmeade later, I'll buy dinner and then we can go and have a few drinks, what do you say?" I think I just asked Rose Weasley on a date!

"Sure." She blushed a beautiful shade of red, letting her face match her hair. She smiled and left.

I spent the rest of the day looking for something to wear.

At half five I found Rose in the common room. Dressed in a pretty yellow summer dress, patterned with pink flowers; she was stunning. Her fiery red hair curled at the bottom, and sat over one shoulder.

It took me a second to realise I was staring at her! Damn it Scorpius, pay attention!

"Rose you look, wow" pathetic.

She giggled, "Thanks Scorp, you look pretty wow yourself." I hate myself.

We left the tapestry and talked casually to the entrance hall. I helped Rose into the thestral drawn carriage and we made our way into Hogsmeade.

After dinner we walked to the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks.

With her face bright red and her hair tied into a messy bun; Rose was knocking back her fifth drink. We had only been there two hours but Rose was past drunk.

I had to fight with her to make her leave, promising I would buy a bottle of fire whiskey to drink in the common room.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Scorpy?" oh god, here we go.

"Yeah I do, Rose. And please don't call me Scorpy."

"Why not, I think it's cute" I hate it when she pouts at me.

"Yeah so does my grandmother. But what about the first time we met?" by this time we were sitting in the common room.

"I thought you were a right prat Scorpius, arrogant, conceited, selfish and vulgar."

She picked up the bottle and started to drink it.

"Hey, hey, Rose. That's enough! You're already drunk."

She looked offended, and then slightly upset.

"I am not drunk Scorpius! I am perfectly sober." she was really going to defend this.

"Okay then, you're not drunk. Finish the rest of the bottle." I honestly don't know what made me say it, but I did. And she complied, draining the rest of the bottle in one breath.

"But anyway, what were you saying?" I pushed on, I was curious as to where this was going.

She put her hand on my thigh and used it to push herself up. She staggered to her room and I ran to catch her. Propping her up against the wall, I stared into her eyes.

"I was wrong you know; you're funny, and kind and sweet, you're gorgeous and caring and intelligent. I like you Scorpius."

I was going crazy, my mind buzzing and stomach doing somersaults. She looked into my eyes and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Remember when you threw a party in here? I wasn't mad because of the party. I was jealous. I was mad that you were kissing that girl. I wanted to know what that felt like. I wanted your lips pressed to mine, your arms around my waist, and your hands in my hai..."

My lips were against hers. She snaked her arms around my neck. With one hand tangled in her hair the other wrapped around her waist I was in heaven. Somehow we ended up in her bedroom. My hands reaching for the zip of her dress, while her fingers fumbled with the buttons of my shirt.

My tongue found hers and she let out a soft moan. I broke the kiss.

I pulled away from her and sat up.

Rose sat up and grabbed my hand.

She looked at me and began to cry.

Without thinking, I lay down beside her and put my arms around her.

Rose buried her face into my chest, and within minutes she was asleep. Or I thought so.

I tried to move away and go back to my own room.

"Don't leave." She whispered sleepily, and I couldn't ignore her.

I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep to Rose's soft breathing.

**Rose's POV.**

This is not good, I have a sore head, can't remember what happened last night and I'm slightly confused.

I opened my eyes and realised I'm in my room. Good, I'm safe at school.

I gasped, noticing the pale blue shirt lying on the room floor. That's when I realised he was in my bed.

"Morning Rosie." He whispered in my ear. My body was stiff with excitement, confusion and guilt.

I felt something cold and wet dripping on my arm I looked up to see him holding a glass of water.

"Sorry Rose," he wiped the water of my arm, "here this'll help." Along with the water he handed me two white tablets. I assumed they were painkillers and swallowed them. Honestly, it's a good thing I trust that boy...

Scorpius moved from beside me and headed towards the bathroom. I sat up and tried to get my head straight.

Okay Rose.

You went to dinner with Scorpious.

You then went to the Three Broomsticks.

Next you wake up in your own bed.

Still in your dress, even though it is undone.

You find your best friend lying next to you half dressed.

"Oh Merlin, what did I do?" I didn't mean to say it out loud.

I heard him laughing quietly at the door frame.

God he is gorgeous. His white-blonde hair, messy. And his pale skinned torso.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, I need to talk to you." He sounds like we're going to break up!

Rose, you're not going out with him! Just in your dreams!

I moved over so we were facing on another at the edge of the bed. He looked at the floor and then into my lap. After taking my hands Scorpius' blue-grey eyes found my own.

"Rosie, you were really drunk last. You told me that you used to hate me and went on to tell me that you actually like me. You told me you were jealous of Scarlett."

He looked into my eyes and gave me a guilty smile.

"I'm really sorry Rose, I shouldn't have done it but, I kissed you. Don't get me wrong it was amazing, but I undone the zip of your dress and you started to undo my buttons."

He looked away from me and blushed.

"Scorpius, did we... you know?"

He gave another soft laugh and shook his head.

"No, Rosie. We nearly did but... Listen, you mean a lot to me. You really do. And I like you; in fact I think I love you. But I was sober and you were drunk. I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I hate myself for letting it go that far. I'm so sorry Rose."

"I don't believe you." I whispered, climbing closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Prove it."

"Prove what Rosie, I don't understand?"

I leant over and whispered in his ear, "Prove that it was amazing."

He looked into my eyes and beamed at me. Tucking a red curl behind my ear, Scorpius cupped my cheek and brushed his lips gently by mine. I'm not entirely sure how long we sat there, kissing. But it was perfect.

When we finally broke the kiss he placed his forehead oh mine. "I love you, Rose. I really do."

"I love you too Scorpius."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...**

They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, as cliché as it sounds.

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley found themselves together, in love.

Her face resting on his bare chest while he traced patterns on her bare back.

They're both in heaven, both in love and both completely sober.

"I'm glad it's you, who finally captured my virtues Miss Weasley" the Malfoy boy's reddened face turned into a small smirk, "I told you the space in my bed was saved for you."

The Weasley girl laughed and sat up to face her boyfriend.

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I love you too, Rose Weasley."

His hand slowly reached for face, she shivered despite his warm touch. They both knew exactly how it had come to this...

**The end.**


End file.
